Battle of Vincennes
*Viscount Batan (Brune) |command2 = Felix Aaron Thenardier *Steid |strength1= First round *20,000 Second round *16,000 |strength2= First round *24,000 *5 Dragons Second round *20,000 *2 Dragons |casualty1 =4,500 killed or wounded First round *500 Betrayed *3,500 Killed or Wounded Second round *Less than 1,000 Dead |casualty2 = 8,000 killed, wounded or escaped *5 Dragons Killed First round *4,000 Killed or Wounded *3 Dragons Second round *2,000 Flee *2,000 Dead *2 Dragons |aftermath= All (5) Dragons Killed Silver Meteor Army Moves to Lutetia }} The 'Battle of Villecresnes ' was the first battle between Earl Vorn & Duke Thenardier in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. When the Silver Meteor Army and Thenardier Army had confronted, Duke Thenardier brought along 5 dragons along with his massive army against Tigre, Regin and the Silver Meteor Army to order to end his struggle for the throne of the Kingdom of Brune. Background After gaining victory Muozinel in Agnes, the Silver Meteor Army took a break on Perucche fortress. During meeting between the Silver Meteor Army generals, Regin interrupted the meeting and revealed her secrets to Tigre alone. After Tigre assured Regin about Lim and Mashas, Regin revealed her real identity - that she is the rumored "deceased" Prince Regnas. Even after hearing Regin's story, Elen and Mila were skeptical about the princess (Regin) after has being paused momentarily due to Mashas awakening from shock. However, after Tigre assured them, they decided to help Regina and ask her the methods to prove her royal lineage. Regin informs about Saint-Groel also known as sacred Holy Grotto, (a secret place known only to the Royal Family) located in Lutetia. However, because of Duke Thenardier's dragons, Duke Ganelon's army was entirely annihilated during the Battle of Montauban, and one of Ganelon's territories had fallen. To avoid capture by his enemies, Ganelon, along with Greast, burned Artishem while escaping from Brune disregarded about his people's likelihoods which Thenardier believes Ganelon has lost his mind and burned Artishem, perishes along with the flame. With Ganelon (temporarily) gone, Thenardier and Tigre were the only remaining forces left in this civil war. Tigre now not only had to face the full force of Thenardier Army, but Artishem's destruction also hindered his search for the trace of Regin's royal blood. Under a seemly losing hope situation, Tigre insisted on helping Regin by marching towards Artishem, where Thenardier's army awaited. Battle First Round Both Thenardier Army and Silver Meteor Army were marched and arrived at Villecresnes Plains. For Thenardier Army, they had to split into fives groups of main units with forward line of infantries, left and right wing with infantry and cavalry, middle consisting only dragons and Thenardier on the back line. To combat their enemies, the Silver Meteor Army had to split into four groups:The Vanadises (Elen and Mila) would lead the right wing troop to face the Dragons by breaking through Thenardier's left wing troop while Tigre commanding the center of the army to battle against Thenardier's forward soldiers; additionally Lim would command the reserve or back line units while the Knight Orders lead the left wing troop. Even as witnessing the Vanadises in slaying three Earth Dragons, Thenardier commanded all soldiers to surround and kill the war-maidens once they were exhausted and the Dragons has been defeated, even if using 6,000 men to do so. When the Vanadises fought against the Fire Drake and Double-Headed Dragons however, they were stunned to see their Vedas were nullified due to the dragons' special chains. During their engagement, Elen's back and cape was burned when she rescuing Mila away from the Fire Drake's flame. Lim came along to rescue and escort both Vanadises away from the battlefield. Chateauroux and Batan's Betrayal Meanwhile, Tigre and his army were suffering shortages of 3,000 men to fight against their overwhelming enemies. To make matter worse, Tigre also received a word from Simon Digne about Chateauroux and Batan, who betrayed the Silver Meteor Army by defecting for Thenardier with their 500 troops. Nonetheless, Tigre heeded to Simon's report and went on chasing both traitors and sniped them down. As his both motivation and warning to his troops, Tigre told his solders to stay on his ground to fight against their enemy as he deeming retreating from the battlefield would losing their chances in winning. Even as the Silver Meteor Army was almost on a verge of collapse due to Chateauroux and Batan's betrayal, the soldiers from the main army annihilated all 500 defected soldiers. Second Round As the sun reached to its the zenith, both armies decided to withdraw momentarily as they are preparing the next battle in the next two koku. As the result in the battle, both sides suffered the same casualty of 4,000 deaths and during the break each other factions are gathering the dead bodies and buried them. In the war council at two koku breaks, Mila and Elen told Tigre than they only killed three Earth Dragons while planning to kill the remaining two. According to the Vanadis's plan, they had to either cut off the chains or find the mastermind behind the dragons. On the second battle, they entrusted the entire battlefield command to Tigre while Elen and Mila would only fighting Thenardier's dragons again. This time, the Vanadis changed their tactics by teaming together to slay the dragons one by one: First they attack the Fire Drake where Elen's wind functioned as distraction while Mila focused on the Fire Drake's weakness, its throat. Thenardier also changed their formations, this time he split the troops into left and right wing while the center consisting only dragons after hearing Silver Meteor Army central division pretend to make a melee against Dragons when he asked Steid about their intentions. When the battle begins again, Tigre order his troop quickly to withdraw, leaving Elen and Mila on the center to fight off the Dragon. After the soldiers are equipped with their armor, Tigre, Lim and the rest charging right and left wing, making this battle an all-out singular formation. Meanwhile on the battle, the Generals of Silver Meteor Army shouts Tigre's new bestowed title from Muozinel, Silvrash in order to boost Silver Meteor Army's morale and demoralized Thenardier Army as Tigre continue to snipe and taking down enemy commanders along the way. When the enemy are starting to retreat, Mashas orders the Silver Meteor Army to stand down as the soldiers are exhausted and the sun was almost reaches the ground meaning the time was up to fight. The soldiers that are exhausted are withdrawing and reorganized their ranks as Tigre prepare to march on Lutetia once his army got enough rest. Aftermath As the result of this battle, Thenardier lost all five dragons and a third of his army, losing 4,000 on the first round and second losing 2,000 soldiers of his army, another 2,000 of his army are fleeing on the second battle, never returning to the battle again while Silver Meteor Army lost around 5,500 soldiers in total as 500 come from betrayal. Even after their victory, the battle between Thenardier Army and the Silver Meteor Army was far from over. The result of the battle caused while the Silver Meteor Army proceeded to Lutetia. However, both armies would not face each other until their battle in Saint-Groel. Trivia * On anime exclusive, In order to boost Silver Meteor Army's morale, Rurick, Gerard and Bertrand shout Tigre's title, Silvrash which he gained after the Battle of Ormea. * This is the only battle that have two rounds in one day at the same battlefield with two koku as a break. * During battle, Elen become slightly suspicious about the dragons and the chains with it as she mentioned the chain's metal was similar to Roland's Durandal that can even break every single of Veda effortlessly while she wonder how Thenardier obtain the dragon without any effort. Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle